


Sleeping Angel - Or: Team Free Will in Disneyland

by Riverchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sleeping Beauty References, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverchester/pseuds/Riverchester
Summary: When a little girl disappears in Disneyland under very strange circumstances, Team Free Will makes the long trip to solve the case.Dean is excited, Cas is confused, and Sam rolls his eyes at their UST. The mystery doesn't turn out to be solved easily and the three men get thrown into an adventure they sure won't forget anytime soon.





	Sleeping Angel - Or: Team Free Will in Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time... I had a weird SPN-dream.
> 
> Hello everyone <3 Yes, I really had a super weird spn-dream not so long ago and I just couldn't help but write a one-shot about it. I changed it a bit because dreams sometimes don't make sense at all, but it's thematically the same.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and can smirk or smile at what my crazy mind brings up when I'm asleep :)
> 
> PS: I should probably tell you that I've never been to Disneyland in Anaheim, so it's only written from watching videos. And please excuse some of my spelling and grammar mistakes, I was too excited to post this to do more than brief proofreading.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Dean scuffs into the bunker’s kitchen, one end of the belt of his robe dragging over the floor. Sam already sits at the table, laptop in front of him, dressed and hair made.

“Seriously, dude, how?” Dean asks his brother, “and more importantly, why?”

“Good morning to you too,” the younger Winchester answers, “Coffee?”

Dean grunts and fills a cup before he slowly sits down across Sam. Sighing in satisfaction as he drinks the hot liquid, he takes a moment to fully wake up.

“You’ve seen Cas already today?”

Sam nods but doesn’t tear his eyes away from the screen. “I think he’s in the library.”

The older hunter shrugs and fills his cup again. When he leans back in his seat, he feels and hears his joints creak. After some minutes of boringly staring ahead of himself and drumming with his fingers on the table, Dean looks at his brother again.

“What are you doing there anyway, huh? Porn?” he asks and smirks.

Sam doesn’t even blink, he just sips from his smoothie and types on the keyboard of his laptop. “You’re confusing me with yourself again.” He squints his eyes as he reads something, then finally looks up to Dean. “I think I got a case for us.”

Dean moans. “Already again? Come on, Sam, I still feel those vamps whenever I sit down.”

“Well, I _could_ call a few hunters to see if they can handle it, but…”

“But what?”

Sam grins and turns the laptop around. “It’s in Disneyland.”

Dean sets his cup down and pulls the screen closer. “Wait, so, there’s a case. In freaking _Disneyland_?”

“Yup. I thought that you would like it. But a kid went missing, so not too much joy.” Sam answers.

“Oh, yeah, kid missing, bad thing. But why is that a case for us?”

Swallowing the last bit of his smoothie, Sam taps on the screen to guide Dean’s attention to a certain newspaper article. “That’s what I thought too at first, but the parents stated that, and I quote, ‘a hole opened up in front of her and –‘”

“’And she sprung inside and disappeared’ yeah, I see it,” Dean continues.

“The police didn’t find a hole or a creak or anything else at and around the place the parents lost sight of the girl. That was three days ago, and she hasn’t been found yet.”

Dean reads through the rest of the article and some other tabs Sam has open. “Some weird sightings by visitors, but no other disappearances or victims,” he says, “could be nothing but…”

“But we should at least take a look at it, right. And we haven’t been to California for a while,” Sam adds.

 

And that’s how, no thirty minutes later, the two hunters and their angel friend have packed the Impala with everything necessary and drive to the west.

Sam should’ve known that his big brother wouldn’t fail to talk about their destination for the whole durance of the trip. Castiel makes the mistake to ask questions about Disney no half-hour into their drive and Dean sees it as his duty to introduce the angel to what he calls “the fine art of animatic”, even going as far as insisting that they watch Aladdin when they stop in Utah for the night.

From his seat on one of the beds, Sam curiously watches the almost forty-year-old, deadly hunter and the billion-years-old celestial being chuckling at the events of the screen. Dean has his mouth stuffed with microwaved burritos and still laughs at everything the little monkey does, and while Cas at the beginning felt the urge to point out every wrongly portrayed detail about ancient oriental culture, he seems to take a liking to Genie over the time. The younger hunter just watches them amused and plugs in his headphones to watch another episode of Designated Survivor on his laptop.

On the second day of their trip, the trio arrives in Anaheim around 8 pm and uses the rest of the evening to pack their stuff as extensive – they still don’t know what they’re dealing with – yet as inconspicuous as possible. They’re going to a theme park after all.

Thanks to their excellent hunter skills – and a little bit of angel mojo – they get into the park quickly and without their guns being discovered. First stop is the crime scene, or better, the place where the mysterious hole should’ve been. They have to be careful scanning the area and looking for clues since police and security were enforced after the disappearance of the little girl. The EMF doesn’t show any signs of ghost activity, neither do they find sulfur or other things hinting at a demon. Their next step is to search the area for hex bags, sigils, and generally things that shouldn’t be there; not exactly an easy task in a theme park full of people. After a few minutes of unsuccessful searching, they decide to split up.

“Okay, listen,” Sam says and pulls out a map of the park, “We’re here, Fantasyland. I think at first, we should stick to this area and the neighboring ones. One of us should stay here and maybe look at all the stalls.”

“I can do that,” Cas suggests, “I could use my grace to scan the place for magic residues.”

“Yeah, okay, do that,” Sam agrees.

Dean looks around and then grabs for the angel’s coat. “Okay, but you gotta get rid of this. I told you, a dude in a trench coat looks creepy around kids, especially when you’re walking around alone.”

Cas nods and sheds out of the coat, handing it to Dean, who puts it into his backpack.

“Then I would say I go to Tomorrowland and Dean, you can maybe take Frontierland.” Sam continues.

“Yes! Wild West and shooting and Mountain Railroad roller coaster.”

Both Castiel and the younger Winchester roll their eyes. “Dean, you’re supposed to look for clues, not play at the shooting gallery!”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Dean says, pouting. “But I would win!”

They agree to meet again after two hours if they didn’t find anything to reconsider their strategy or call each other when they have a hint.

 

Sam makes quick work of methodically rounding his part. He only barely escapes the attention of an officer and has to stand in line for the Autopia for some while to not look suspicious. But thankfully, he’s not the only single adult walking around, so he can continue his search.

Dean has no problem at all fitting in at the Wild West attractions. He makes a quick tour around the area, then concentrates on the stalls and rollercoasters – especially the shooting gallery. He snorts at the replica .54-caliber Hawkins buffalo rifle in his hand but still has no problem shooting all targets. The enthusiastic shouts of a bunch of kids behind him make him beam with proud. He knew he would win. Just to be sure he checked every inch of Frontierland, he cuts in line and takes the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. He is pretty sad because there is nothing that hints at anything supernatural, so he could’ve at least enjoyed the ride instead of focusing on the surrounding.

Castiel finds it a bit more difficult to not look “creepy”, as Dean has said it, when he strolls around dressed up little kids and their parents and pays attention to every stall. Awkwardly trying to find any hints with some distance to the booths, using his grace, he eventually rounds the whole area. That leaves Sleeping Beauty’s Castle as the last stop on his search.

 

Dean already munches on churros when Sam joins him at their agreed meeting point.

“So you haven’t found anything either,” the younger brother says. It’s not even a question.

“Nope,” Dean answers with his mouth full.

“And anything from Cas?”

“So far not.”

They wait for another 10 minutes, but the angel doesn’t show up. Dean calls him, but the phone goes straight to voicemail. The older Winchester starts to worry.

“He’s probably just somewhere with bad cell reception,” Sam tries to calm his brother.

Dean, however, starts typing one text after another. “Yeah, sure, as if _that’s_ ever the case for us.”

Sam shakes his head. “Dean, he’s an angel, he can take care of himself. He’s probably just accidentally stuck in line for some attraction and doesn’t know how to get out of it.” But the younger hunter has to admit that he’s feeling nervous about the situation too.

“And what if he found something?” Dean tries to call the angel one last time, then slams his phone on the small table their standing at. “Damn, Cas, come on, where are you?” He prays. It doesn’t work.

“You wanna go look for him? I can wait here in case he still shows up.”

Dean runs a hand down his face and nods. “Yeah, you’re right, I’m gonna see if I find him somewhere, and then I will kick his ass.”

Just as he is about to storm away, a green ball of light appears in front of the hunter, who stops dead in his track. “Whoa, what the -”

He slowly reaches towards the light, hesitant to touch it, but his hand goes straight through it, not even tickling his skin.

“Sam, please tell me you see this too.”

The younger Winchester nods and steps closer beside his brother “Yeah, but we seem to be the only ones.”

Just then does Dean tear his eyes away from the light and looks around. Sam is right, nobody seems to care that there is a bright, green orb flying mid-air.

Suddenly, the light begins to jump up and down, then flies away down a narrow path. Sam rushes after it and calls over his shoulder, “I think we should follow it.”

“Oh, _really_?” Dean answers and starts running too.

After a short hunt, the light leads them to a bunch of trees and stops still. The hunters have their hands on their guns when the orb shift, transforming its shape. It grows and grows until it noticeably takes the form of a human being. The light gets brighter and Sam and Dean have to shield their eyes. After a couple of seconds, in place of the light stands a woman.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Dean laughs, disbelieving, “Maleficent? Really?”

The tall women in her long black and purple robe, the head decorated with long horns, doesn’t answer, she just smirks. The raven on her shoulder seems to reflect her expression. “Up high in the tower lies the sleeping angel. Grown up in grace and beauty, he touched the spindle of a spinning wheel.” She gestures sweepingly and pronounces the words with dramatic.

Sam and Dean look at each other in confusion before the woman continues.

“A ray of hope there still may be in this. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy him will keep, and from this slumber he shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break.”

With that, she stops speaking and just stands there silently while the hunters have no idea what to say.

Dean raises his gun at her. “What the hell? Who are you?”

She still continues to smirk, not saying a word, and it enrages the older brother Winchester even more. “Talk!” he shouts and rushes towards her, gun still in hand. But just like with the light, he simply goes through the woman like she’s thin air.

That makes her laugh. “You really thought I would come to you _in person_? I’m not stupid, guys. Ever since you two and sweet-cheeks set a foot in this place, I knew what you were here for.”

“Then who are you? And what do you want?” Sam asks, more diplomatically than Dean had done.

“It’s not important who I am, for now. But what I want? Can’t you guess? I want to play a little.”

“And what about the missing girl? That was you too?” The younger hunter tries to get the information they need while Dean still has his gun raised at her, although it wouldn’t help anything at all.

“Ugh, please don’t remind me of that brat,” the woman grunts. “But if you need to know, she’s fine. Anyway, that’s not the point here. You want your angel friend back, you gotta play with me. This is going to be so much fun.”

“What have you done to Cas?” Dean yells.

“Well, like I said,” she says and rolls her eyes. “He lies up in the tower and waits for a prince in shining armor to come to his rescue and save him with a true love’s kiss.”

Dean is about to rant again, but Sam stops him. “And how exactly do we play?” he asks.

“Ah, good question. I see we have a clear distribution of roles here. Brain and muscles,” she chuckles, then waves with her hand one time and a large chest appears at her side. “You will find everything you need in here.”

Slowly, Sam approaches the chest and opens it. He pulls out two costumes.

“I just eyeballed the size, but it should fit.”

Dean looks confused at the clothes, then at his brother. “What the hell? What are we supposed to do with that?”

“Isn’t that obvious? You will play your roles. And before you ask anything more, you are the prince in our little fairy tale here, Dean Winchester.”

“What? Why?” the older brother asks.

The woman shrugs. “Seemed fitting for me. If I would’ve chosen Rapunzel as a fairytale for you, Sam might have ended up being the hero.”

“And what am I supposed to do then?” Sam asks, still turning the garments in his hands.

“You have watched Sleeping Beauty, right? The prince doesn’t have to face the trials alone, he has help.”

“Yeah, from three fairies,” Dean snorts.

“Exactly,” the woman says and smirks, “but don’t worry, I don’t put you in a dress, just a cape. And the wand you see there? It’s single-use. Or better, for three uses, I tuned it up a bit.”

Sam eyes the wand wearily. “And I can do anything with it?”

The Maleficent look-alike laughs out loud, throwing her head back. “Don’t be stupid, Sam, I really expected more from you. As if I would grant you a taste of my endless powers. It is programmed to help in certain situations. If you’ve seen the movie, you will find out when and where.” The scepter she’s holding starts to glow. “Oh, sorry guys, that’s my alarm. I’ve got a scheduled entrance to one of my favorite attractions and I really don’t wanna miss it. But I will keep an eye on you the whole time. Cheerio!”

With that, she vanishes, leaving behind nothing but the costumes, even the chest disappears.

“This got to be a joke, right?” Dean asks, his voice a mixture of disbelief and desperation.

Sam bites his bottom lip. “I don’t think it is.”

 

“I don’t like this.”

Sam shakes his head and laughs. “You said that already three times.”

“Yes, because I think it’s worth repeating!”

Dean picks at the pants of his costume. This is the closest he’s ever come to wearing _tights_ and he doesn’t like it. “This is so fucking stupid.”

“But it somehow fits you. You actually look like a Disney prince,” Sam snorts and tightens the cape around his neck. He likes the idea of playing a magician if they have to go through this anyway.

“Shut your mouth!” the older Winchester pouts.

They walk towards the castle with quick steps, the backpack with Cas’ trench coat and their less important supplies safely placed in the crown of a tree. Every now and then, kids point at them and pick at their parent’s sleeve to show them what they think are actors of the theme park. Their guns weren’t easy to hide in the very tight costumes, but thankfully they both have capes to cover up the bulge. Although, Sam is sure that bullets won’t help against this enemy anyway.

“And you’re sure she’s a trickster?” Dean asks quietly as they push their way through the crowd and towards the castle. He has the tower in sight the whole time and can’t think of much else then what Cas might be going through up there right now.

“I don’t know, Dean. Her power to create those costumes out of thin air? The playful nature? Sounds like a trickster to me. But there are a lot of gods and goddesses of mischief out there so who knows what we’re dealing with.”

The older brother sighs. Great, they packed for _almost_ every possible monster they could encounter in Disneyland, but a trickster? They’ve never even encountered a real one before, it was only Gabriel acting as one.

“I’m curious what kind of trials she meant we would have to go through,” Sam says, mostly to himself.

“Well, in the movie, the prince get’s kidnapped by Maleficent, then rescued by the three fairies. They fight their way out of the bitch’s dark castle, through the thorn bush and up in the tower to free the princess,” Dean explains while he waves to a little girl who came running to him.

This is going to take an eternity if every few meters a kid comes running to them, parents in tow, to take photos or to get a hug. Those damn costumes.

“Yes, but she didn’t kidnap you,” Sam whispers when they finally escape a group of Asian tourists.

Dean throws his hands in the air. “I don’t know what’s her plan, Sammy! All I know is that Cas is up there and needs our help.” He points to the tower.

They make it to the bridge at the entrance of the castle and look around.

“Okay, so here’s the plan,” Dean says, “We’re going in there. It’s supposed to be a walk-through of the story of Sleeping Beauty, and officially, you can’t go upstairs to the tower, but I bet there’s gonna be a maintenance door or something like that.”

Sam frowns. “You think it’s the right way to storm in there? We don’t know yet what kind of challenges are awaiting us.”

“Do we have an alternative, Sam? Because I don’t see one.”

The younger Winchester raises his hands in defense, “Whoa, yeah, okay, I just thought – ” He stops and points at something behind Dean, who turns around.

“That’s her bird!” he exclaims. And indeed, Maleficent’s – or the trickster’s – black raven waits right in front of the entrance to the walk-through without anyone else noticing it.

The two hunters walk closer and just as they cross the doorstep, the raven disappears. The inside of the castle is dark and basically just a narrow corridor guiding dozens of people through the story of the movie with showcases and music in the background.

Sam and Dean haven’t walked more than a few meters into the corridor when the entrance behind them disappears and the green light orb floats in front of them again. This time, it doesn’t transform and shifts appearance, though, just blinks slowly like a countdown and vanishes again.

“Great,” Dean whispers, trying to keep his voice low enough not to evoke the attention of the other people in front of them. “What is that supposed to tell us?”

“Let the games begin?” Sam guesses and shrugs.

Dean has a murderous expression but keeps himself from giving his brother a snarky remark when a little girl dressed up as a princess stands in front of him with big excited eyes.

“Mommy, it’s Prince Philip,” she shrieks.

“Can we please take a photo?” the mother asks and already shoves her daughter into Dean’s arms.

“Ehm, yeah, sure… ” He picks her up and tries to smile into the camera as the little girl clutches to him.

Sam stands at the side and has to hold back a laugh. He knows that, would the situation be different, his brother would totally enjoy the kid’s attention.

“Shut up,” Dean says and elbows his brother when mother and daughter say their goodbye and follow the narrow corridor.

“I didn’t say anything,” Sam answers, smirking.

“But really, what are we supposed to do now?” Dean sighs, “The entrance is blocked, the exit probably too. Here are too many people, she can’t really mean to let us fight something here, right?”

The younger hunter squints his eyes and looks around. “Well, maybe…” He turns and twists the wand in his hand. “Didn’t the fairies in the movie put the people in the castle to sleep?”

“And what? You wanna use that stick now to put some sleep spell over everyone here?”

Sam sighs. “I don’t like it either, Dean, but if we’re here to reenact Sleeping Beauty it just makes sense.”

Dean runs a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe it,” he says and grunts, but eventually agrees with his brother. “Yeah, okay, at least no one will panic.”

Sam grins and looks at the wand in his hands. “So, how am I gonna do this?” he asks himself.

He clears his throat, tries some simple words as a spell but nothing seems to work, and Dean just rolls his eyes. Then Sam tries to gesture around with the wand. It looks ridiculous, the older Winchester is even about to face-palm himself, but when Sam murmurs “Come on, get them the fuck to sleep”, the wand lights up and shoots some sort of glitter.

The brother’s look at each other with wide eyes before they eye the wand again.

Sam shrugs and repeats shaking the glowing stick while they carefully start walking through the corridor. The first people they encounter are the little girl and her mother from earlier. They both sat down on the floor and have their eyes closed.

Dean kneels down to feel their pulse and generally check if they’re okay. “They’re sleeping.” He clasps his hands in front of their faces, just to be sure, but no reaction.

When the hunter stands up again, he looks at his brother in disbelief. “This is so weird.”

Sam can’t do much more than nod. Whatever may still come across for them, this is already on a list of the weirdest things he’s done on a hunt so far.

They follow the corridor and realize that everyone in the building is soundly asleep, making it very hard to walk in the narrow space. And also, they realize that Dean was right and the exit has vanished too.

“Great. So we put everyone to sleep and are trapped in here. What’s next?”

As if someone heard him – which probably is the case – a door appears next to the brothers, glowing in a soft green light. Dean and Sam share another look and slowly turn the doorknob.

The inside is dark, no, _pitch black_ , and the older hunter already reaches for the flashlight he attached to his belt. The beam reveals another long corridor with nothing but brick walls and the faint image of a door at the other end. They slowly step closer, not saying a word but listening for anything from the other side. There’s nothing.

“What the – ”

Dean and Sam don’t believe their eyes when they open the door. They don’t need the flashlight anymore because there are bolts of lightning around them lighting up the whole scenery. Which is impressive. They stand in a large dungeon; skeletons, chains, and things that look horribly close to instruments of torture complete the image. It looks real, it _feels_ real. The ice-cold wind blowing through the cracks in the walls bites on their skin, and the deafening sound of thunder from above drives a thrill through them.

They are still baffled by the surrounding when the brothers hear a loud noise coming from the stairs leading up. The noise comes closer and closer, and eventually, they can identify it as screams.

Dean draws his gun, so does Sam, and they both await what’s coming down towards them.

“The hell?” the older hunter yells as the first creature comes in sight, followed by a crowd of others. “Where do those Gollums come from?”

They both shoot and thankfully, the bullets seem to work against the ugly creatures, who just disappear in smoke. But there are more coming down by the second and it doesn’t take long until both brothers have shot all their munition. Dean starts fighting them off with a fireplace poker he finds lying around, but this can only be a temporary solution.

He cries and grasps his shoulder when one of the beasts get to him with their claws. “This is no joke,” he yells at Sam, “I could use some help!”

The younger Winchester has trouble fighting his own crowd of monsters but eventually manages to free himself enough to grab for the wand he lost in the fight. He points it at Dean and shakes it again like he did in the corridor. It works, and suddenly, a shiny sword and shield materialize in his brother’s hands.

Dean swings it and, empowered by the new weapon, fights his way through the crowd of monsters and up the stairs. Sam follows close behind and guides the other man’s attention to creatures coming from the sides.

Out of the dungeon, they follow the defensive corridor, avoiding arrows coming at them and rushing towards the door they can see at the end of their way.

Sam and Dean throw themselves over the doorstep and land on the floor in the Disneyland castle again.

They still catch their breath when the door they just came through closes and disappears.

“What the fuck?” Dean yells and rests his head against a wall. He lets the shield and sword fall down to his sides and grabs his shoulder, feeling the wetness of blood on the fabric. “Shit,” he says and flinches at the touch, “this isn’t just imagination.”

Sam inspects his brother’s wound, thinking about using the wand to heal it, but they don’t know what is yet to come for them and he has only one use left on that thing. “It’s not a deep wound,” he says and tries to stop the bleeding by pressing his cape on it.

They hear a slow clapping and look up to see Maleficent stand a few feet away from them.

“Not bad, boys. You went through it more smoothly than I would’ve thought. But then again, you’re the famous Winchesters, so a small bunch of monsters isn’t really a problem for you,” she says.

“Smoothly?” Dean asks with his eyebrows raised, “Are you fucking kidding me? Those things were brutal.”

“Ah, yes, the wound doesn’t really let you look like a Disney prince anymore and we don’t want that.” With a twist of her wrist, she lets a first-aid box appear next to them, and Sam makes quick work of treating the wound.

Dean stands up again and flexes his arm. It still hurts, but thankfully it was his left shoulder and not his right.

“So, will you let us to Cas now?” he asks angrily.

The trickster snorts. “I’m sorry, that’s not possible just yet. I wouldn’t miss it for the world how you manage my other challenges, I put so much effort into them. And also, it wouldn’t be the same if I let the prince rescue his sweetheart so easily.” She winks and raises her scepter. “Sorry boys, no time to rest, I’m starting to have real fun with you two.” With a loud thud, the brings the scepter down to the ground again and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

“Son of a bitch!” the older hunter yells and kicks at the first-aid box on the ground. “I swear, if she harmed a hair on Cas’ body, I will drive this sword through her slowly.” To demonstrate he’s serious, he grips the handle tightly and swings the sword in front of him a few times.

“Calm down, Dean. She just wants to play, I don’t think she hurt him.”

Dean breathes in deeply and closes his eyes. “Okay, okay. Let’s go find the second trial, or whatever she planned.” He picks up the shield again and starts walking down the corridor, again passing some sleeping vacationers.

 

It doesn’t take long until they find the second glowing door, again leading them through a dark hall towards another door. When they open it, Dean can’t help but laugh.

“Sure, of course this was coming.”

They stand in front of a huge field of thorn bush. Huge isn’t even covering anymore how immense the field is. It extends as far as they can see.

“There’s gotta be a door somewhere again,” Sam says, stretching to his full height to look over the shrubs. He starts jumping up and down and suddenly flows midair. “Whoa,” he shouts, wiggling around until he falls back to the ground.

“How the hell did you do that?” Dean asks, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

“I- I have no idea,” the younger Winchester answers. He tries again, jumps up and down and after a while flies over his brother’s head.

This time, he carefully moves in the air, just like walking, and slowly manages to navigate around a few meters. “This is the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me!” he shouts and starts laughing. “I can see the exit from here,” he adds when he flies a bit over the shrubs.

“Then pick me up and get us over there!”

Sam grabs his brother’s arm and pulls, but the other man doesn’t move at all. Not even jumping helps Dean and after a while, Sam stops trying. “It doesn’t work, Dean. You’re too heavy.”

“Hey, don’t make it sound like it’s my fault!”

“Maybe… maybe you aren’t supposed to fly over the shrubs. Doesn’t the prince have to use the sword to get through it?”

Dean sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I _know_ that. But why the hell are you allowed to float over it then?”

“To guide you the right way?” Sam suggests and shrugs. It’s a weird looking gesture with being eight feet up in the air.

He can hear his brother curse and mutter under his breath, but the older hunter eventually goes to work and cuts a way through the shrubs with his sword.

It takes long, even feels like hours, with Dean cursing whenever the thorns tear at his skin, and Sam getting a bit seasick up in the air, yelling directions down at his brother, but eventually, they make it to the other side.

Dean slumps against the door, gasping and groaning because his whole body hurts. “I hope Cas appreciates what I’m going through for him.”

Sam helps him up and supports him as they go through the door. The older hunter looks exhausted, every inch of his skin scratched by the thorns, and yet he looks like he would take much more upon himself to get to the angel. In fact, Sam had to remind himself a few times that this is still a hunt, there’s still a kid missing, still a monster to fight, but while was up in the air, watching his brother cutting his way through the shrubs and repeating over and over again “Cas, I’m coming, I’ll be right there”, Sam couldn’t help but thank the trickster for choosing this fairytale for them. Because to be honest, the younger Winchester has enough of being in the middle of the intense staring, the bickering, and the overpowering UST. If this little game won’t help the penny to drop, he doesn’t know what would.

But of course, this slight hope is currently shoved away when his big brother groans at the pain he’s in. They’re back in the corridor of the castle and take a few moments to catch their breath. The trickster doesn’t show up this time, but they don’t need her to know that the final battle is probably waiting around the next corner. Although Sam offers to remove some of the thorns still sticking to Dean’s skin, the older brother rather moves on and searches for the next door.

They find it and don’t enter a dark corridor this time, but directly stand in a dystopian scene at the edge of a cliff.

“Great, so it’s time to fight a dragon now?” Dean says into the air.

“It is, my dear.”

The trickster appears in front of them, still looking like Maleficent, her raven sitting on top of the scepter. “Oh, Dean, honey, I’m glad your face didn’t suffer too much under the thorns. Although, the costume has seen better days. Thank god I didn’t rent it,” she chuckles. “Anyway. You two are highly entertaining, I’m a bit sad that this is going to be our last battle.”

“So, only this last challenge and you’re letting us to Cas?” Sam asks and squints his eyes. They’re still dealing with a trickster.

“ _Only_?” She raises a hand to her chest. “Please, Sam, that hurt. Of course, I want you to get to the pretty angel eventually, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna make it easy for you. This is all for my entertainment, right?”

She clears her throat and brings her scepter down to the ground twice. The contact sends out sparks and the air around the hunters starts to vibrate. The weather changes and a sharp wind blows through their hair.Flashes of Lightnings light the sky and thunder make the ground quake.

The trickster grins and transforms her shape. At first she grows, then she slowly changes and takes the form of a large dragon. “Sorry if I’m turning a bit ugly now,” she says and winks while her face becomes less human by the second.

“I hate this. I hate this so much,” Dean yells over the deafening sound.

Sam just nods, clasps to the wand in his hand and broadens his stand to await the fight against this giant monster. Even though it’s an illusion, they know by now that the trickster’s creations can do real harm.

The dragon laughs manically and makes a few steps towards them, shattering the ground under its feet. The vibration is so strong that the brothers can feel it in their teeth.

Dean swings his sword one time, tightly grips his shield and takes one last deep breath. “Wish me luck,” he shouts at Sam and then rushes towards the creature.

His blows don’t even scratch the thick skin of the dragon and Dean has to use all his strength to avoid the flames behind his shield. “This is fucking hot,” he yells. “And not in the sexy way.”

Sam stands a bit to the side and watches his brother fight the monster without doing any damage. He wants to help, but he knows that he’s got to wait. He might not be a Disney expert like Dean, but even he knows what he’s supposed to do in this scene. And interfering too early would probably take away the trickster’s amusement and they really don’t want that. Playing her game is the safest way to get out of this with least harm.

Dean gets forced back more and more and he comes dangerously close to the cliff. “Sam, I think it’s time for you to do some magic,” he grunts in between blows, “Like, right now, please!”

“Okay, wait a sec, I’m at it.”

Sam shakes the wand again, but nothing happens. “Come on, come on, come on,” he mutters. The wand still doesn’t start to glow, while Dean struggles more and more with keeping away from the edge of the cliff.

“Sam! Hurry!”

“I try! It doesn’t work.”

The older hunter laughs desperately. “Of course it doesn’t. Why would _ever_ something turn out good for us.” Dean ducks behind his shield. “Wait. There is a spell in the movie at that point.”

“What does it say?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know that? I don’t know the lines, dude! Just, ugh,” he tries another blow against the dragon, but it rather seems to tickle the monster. “Just do something, I’m a bit in a tight corner over here.”

Sam tries to think of words that might fit the purpose but whatever he says, it doesn’t work and his brother seems like he can’t fight the dragon much longer. That’s when an idea strikes him.

“Yes, I’ve got reception,” he exclaims as he pulls out his phone. “Dean, hold on just a little bit longer, I google the spell.”

“Ugh, you and your reception again… it’s a damn miracle, dude. But whatever, just hurry up!”

Sam scrolls through the search results until he finds what he needs. “Okay, I got it,” he shouts, “Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!”

With that, the wand starts to glow again, and Dean’s sword reacts to it. The hunter throws it at the dragon who gets hit deadly and screams and squirms before it crashed to the ground.

After the cloud of dust slowly fades and the storm around them subsides, Sam rushes to Dean’s side to help him up and look at his injuries. Except for some slight bruises at his wrists and singed hair on his arms, he seems to be pretty healthy.

The surrounding twists and begins to blur, so they hurry towards the door that appeared not far away from them. They rush through it and nearly fall over each other as they land in a small, round room.

 

“Sam? Dean?”

Cas’ voice is like music in Dean’s ears and he quickly turns around to make sure that this is really the angel standing there.

“Cas!” he rushes over to the man and hugs him. “You okay? She didn’t hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine,” Cas answers a bit confused, “but you seem like you’ve been through a lot.”

Sam chuckles and walks over to the two of them. “You could say that. But… ” he looks around and frowns, “why aren’t you asleep?”

“Because it’s harder than I thought to put an angel to sleep,” a female voice says from behind them and they all turn around to see Maleficent appear. “He just wouldn’t let me into his head. I had to ward this room with sigils so he wouldn’t get out. I’m not happy with that solution, but well, it’s all I could work with.”

Dean gets angry when he sees her face and points his gun at her. “You had your fun, now let us go!”

“Really, Dean, the gun again? You should know that this won’t work.”

“Because you’re a trickster,” Sam adds.

She applauds shortly and raises her imaginary hat. “Well done, Sam. I am what you call a trickster. Although that’s a bit of a general term. It’s like calling you a mammal.”

Cas tilts his head to the side. “You’re a goddess.”

“Ten points to Gryffindor,” she says cheerly, “Yes, my dear, I am a goddess. Can you even guess my name?”

Dean just snorts. “It doesn’t matter anyway when I killed you, you – ”

“Eris,” Sam interrupts his brother, “You’re Eris, right? The Greek goddess of strife and discord.”

The goddess applauds again and snaps her finger, transforming the appearance of Maleficent into that of a traditional Greek woman, with dark curly hair and a long, flowing dress.

“I knew why I liked you, Sam. What gave it away?” she asks, taking a seat on the elegant sofa that she let appear with a twist of her wrist.

“The story,” Sam answers, “You took Sleeping Beauty and appeared to us as Maleficent. From all the trickster gods and goddesses I know about, that would mostly fit to Eris. Because just like Maleficent, you weren’t invited to the party either.”

“I still remember Hera’s, Athena’s and Aphrodite’s faces when I tossed the apple into the round. They certainly regretted for not inviting me to that wedding.”

“Wait, so, you are the one with the golden apple? Who started the Trojan War?” Dean asks and slowly lowers his gun. It wouldn’t help anything to shoot her.

“Aww, look how cute, you’re definitely not only the looks, Dean, you got something in your brain too, honey. Yes, that was me, although it technically wasn’t _me_ who started the war, it was just an unexpected outcome of my little prank.”

“And now you mix up Disneyland,” the older brother adds.

With a snap of her fingers, she creates a glass of wine in her hand and sips on it before she answers. “Come on, you enjoy this place too. I just wanted to make the stories a bit more… _interactive_.”

“And what happened to the little girl? You said she is fine,” Sam says.

“She is! She loved Alice in Wonderland, so I sent her down the rabbit hole. Not my fault that the girl is just too dumb to get the quest done. Look, I can slow down time in the worlds I create, but only to a limit. So when the little brat wouldn’t have stayed at the tea party so long, her parents wouldn’t even have noticed that she’s gone. But while we sit here and chat so nicely, she is already on the way back to her parents.”

“Is this supposed to be a peace offering? So we won’t kill you?”

Eris lays down and munches on a chocolate bar. “Well, that depends. Did you even bring something that is able to kill me?”

When the three men look at each other an Sam shakes his head, Eris laughs. “I guess that’s an answer then. You will have to wait until we maybe see each other again one day. Although you can be sure that I will stay out of your radar from now on.”

Dean balls his fists. He isn’t happy with this outcome, but there’s nothing to do about it now anyway. “So, you let us go now?”

“Not until I got my happy ending.”

Sam bites his lip. He knows exactly what she expects, but Cas doesn’t seem to understand and tilts his head again.

“What do you mean?” the angel asks.

“This is a Disney movie. Dean fought his way up here to save his sleeping beauty. Well, I know that you’re not actually sleeping, but let’s all just pretend for a minute. Now give me the last scene.”

“Why? That’s… that’s dumb, if he’s not asleep than there’s no reason to kiss him,” Dean stammers.

Eris groans. “Come on guys, I wanna see a bit of action here, I’m just a girl too, you know? Sam, help me with those idiots.”

The younger Winchester takes a step back when his brother’s deadly look reaches him. _This is not fair_ , he thinks. Yes, he would be happy to finally see Dean and Cas together, but first of all, he doesn’t need to _visually_ see it directly in front of him, and secondly is it unfair of Eris to throw him into this situation.

“Well…”

“Really, Sam? You can’t expect me to do that,” Dean says and throws his hands in the air.

“I don’t understand,” is all that Cas has to say to the topic and Sam feels a bit sorry for the guy, so he tries to explain.

“At the end of the film Sleeping Beauty, the prince has to kiss the princess who was put to sleep by a spell. Only with a true love’s kiss, the spell can be broken and the princess saved.”

Slowly, the angel seems to understand what all of this is about. “So, in this version, Dean is the prince, and I am… the princess?”

“Exactly,” Eris says around a mouth full of popcorn.

“But he isn’t asleep!” Dean yells this time and runs a hand down his face.

Cas thinks about it, his face twitching in confusion, before he exclaims dryly. “If it’s the only thing to get us out of here.” The angel even shrugs and it seems to drive Dean up the wall.

“So you’re all okay with that?” When he only gets nodding heads – some more excitedly than others – as an answer, he sighs and gives in. “Okay, if you want it that way.”

He grabs Cas by the collar of his jacket, pulls him in, and presses a quick peck to his lips. “Are you satisfied now?” he asks while he still clasps to the other man’s collar.

“Oh come on, Dean, you can do better than that!” Eris pouts and throws some of her popcorn at them

“But I kissed him!”

“I wanted a true love’s kiss, not the first kiss you had in sixth grade. Try again. And believe me, I have lots of time.”

Dean groans. “Oh, for Chucks sake.” He pinches the bridge of his nose again. “I’m sorry, Cas.”

The angel just smiles softly and Sam could swear he sees a slight blush on the other man’s cheeks.

“Extra points if you do it on the bed.”

Sam has to hold back his laughter now. Eris really goes hard on his brother, but he kinda likes it.

Cursing and swearing, Dean guides Cas to the bed and tells him to lie down. The angel complies, closing his eyes just the way he gets told. The older Winchester stands there for a moment and collects his courage, before he leans down and presses a soft, lingering kiss to the other man’s lips. He even cups the angel’s face with his hands.

Sam can’t tear his eyes away from how sweet and gentle his brother kisses Cas. He wants to look away, really, because this is still his brother and his best friend, but it’s just too fascinating to miss it.

Eris isn’t as subtle in her excitement. She wiggles on the small couch and bites her hand to keep from screaming.

Dean swallows when he parts their lips and leans back. In his own mind no one can judge him, so he’s tempted to say it was _magical_. When Cas slowly opens his eyes, the blue of his irises even more intense then usual, and the angel shudders slightly when he exhales.

They hear a quiet shriek from behind and Dean blinks a few times to get back to reality. He clears his throat when he turns around and supports himself at one of the bed posts. “Better?” he asks Eris.

The goddess nods while she still bites into her fist. “Oh god, all the feels,” she shouts, “Really guys, you two never kissed before?”

Dean turns beet red and is glad that Cas can’t see him as he’s still on the bed behind him. But Sam can, and the older Winchester shoots him a glance at the bitch face.

Wobbly standing up from the bed, Cas stands next to Dean. “Will you let us go now?”

Eris sighs. “Yes, you did a good job.”

“And you leave the people here be? No more joking with them,” Sam adds.

“Oh, come on. I’m a trickster, I _live_ from joking. It’s hard getting attention in the community these days when Loki gets played by Hiddleston. Really, he’s unbearable now because he gets all the attention.”

“No more joking with people,” Sam repeats himself.

“Fine!” She raises her hands and pouts. “Stick-in-the-mud,” she adds under her breath.

She stands up and twists her wrist, making Dean’s backpack appear in her hands. “You will need this,” she says, “When I end this little game, everything I created will disappear, the costumes included.” She winks and throws the backpack at them. “It was nice to meet you, Castiel,” she says to the angel, then turns around to the brothers, “And you too, Dean. You’re really not just a pretty face.”

She walks towards Sam and cups his face. “And you make sure that kiss wasn’t the last one, okay?” She winks, kisses him on the cheek and steps back.

With a snap of her fingers, the room around them disappears and the three men stand somewhere outside in the bright sun. They aren’t even in the park anymore, just surrounded by trees.

“Wow,” Dean says.

Sam huffs a laugh and agrees. “Wow.”

Cas breathes in sharply when he looks at the other two men. “Dean! Your skin. What… how did that happen?”

Dean blushes when the angel walks closer to him and rest a hand on his chest to heal him. “That’s… nothing, just a bit of stuff from Eris. Could be worse.” He breathes heavily with the other man so close, he himself still just dressed in his underwear because – just like the goddess had said – the costumes are gone.

Sam chuckles. “He literally fought his way through a field of thorns to rescue you, Cas.”

The angel smiles softly and looks down. “That was nice of you,” he says quietly.

The younger Winchester clears his throat. He might want them to continue whatever starts to blossom between them right now, but not in his presence. So he and Dean dress and they all make their way over to the motel to get the Impala. It’s still early on the day – probably because Eris slowed down time while they were in the castle – but after all the exertions, they are too tired to get far. They stop for the night in another motel and both Sam and Dean are very glad about a shower that evening.

Dean already got comfortable on his bed when Cas comes out of the bathroom. Even though the angel didn’t have to go through all the challenges, he still wanted to try the surprisingly good water pressure. He even changed into a pair of Dean’s sweats to get comfortable on the couch. The older hunter smile softly at the thought of the angel wearing his clothes.

He watches how Cas tucks himself in under a thin blanket and starts reading one of Dean’s old copies of Harry Potter that Charlie bought for him. But after a while, his eyes start to drop, Sam already snoring on the other bed to his left. So at first, Dean thinks it’s an imagination of his sleepy brain when something catches his eyes on the neatly folded pile of Cas’ clothes.

“Ehm… Cas?”

The angel looks up and smiles softly at him. “Yes, Dean?”

“Since when do you have a pink tie? Or am I just imagining that?”

Cas puts the book down and looks over at his clothes. “Oh, it did it again. I don’t know why, but it changed colors a few times already today. Always between blue and pink. Maybe a residue of Eris’ power, although I don’t know why she would change the color of my tie.”

The hunter huffs a laugh and falls back on his pillow. “Remind me to show you Sleeping Beauty,” he mumbles, his eyes already closed.

“When we’re home,” Cas says.

“Yeah,” Dean whispers, “When we’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> My dream ended right after the kiss (thank chuck I didn't miss that). And in my dream I was the trickster watching all of this happening from above, sitting on my cotton candy cloud XD
> 
> Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you think <3


End file.
